no fairytale this
by She Who Hunts The Stars
Summary: Once upon a time, a demon carved warriors from fallen stars and taught them to fight angels. This is the story of those warriors and the choices they made. SYOC, now open! 0/8, please submit!


_How you have fallen from heaven,_

 _morning star, son of the dawn!_

 _You have been cast down to the earth,_

 _you who once laid low the nations!_

 _ **Isaiah 12:14**_

* * *

 **Jinn** \- creatures born of smokeless fire, woven from thorns, and wrought from ink and blood by demons to fight against the angelic forces of the Shadowhunters.

* * *

The body of the girl, newly woven, lay unmoving on the wooden table covered in a cloth of kin-khwab silk the colour of charcoal and blood, and all around her tiny paper birds fluttered as though their wings could possibly carry them to the sun and a figure dressed in cobwebs and absent thoughts stared out the window as though they could see the world etched in the rivulets of rain that fractured the glass.

The carvings in the girl's skin were not the smooth unravellings of the Shadowhunter Marks - these were brutal brands that spoke of a difficult life ahead, as though they had been sliced there with knives and burned with smokeless fire. These marks were not of the language of the Gray Book, but a forgotten, hellish tongue, one that would frighten an angel to read.

As the first of the morning stars flickered into life in the velvet sky far above, the girl opened her eyes and began to laugh.

* * *

This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy it! It is about the jinn, the demonic equivalent of Shadowhunters, who are created by warlocks, fallen angels and demons to fight against the angels. Jinn cannot be born, only made - a mundane can be Marked as a jinn, as you see above, or a Shadowhunter can be Turned; a jinn can be created by a fallen angel; or a corpse can be persuaded to Rise again in the service of the fallen angels. Jinn are faster and stronger than mundanes, almost as powerful as Nephilim, with a special affinity for the darker arts of magic, such as seeing ghosts or using Marks. Some have special powers. They are immensely difficult to kill, and learn skills quickly. The story will follow four jinn, each corresponding to an element, as they awaken as jinn, come to terms with their duties, and begin to fight - although for which side remains to be seen. The four elements are: fire, water, earth and air.

I hope this makes sense, and please feel free to PM me with any questions. The bio can also be found on my profile! Here is the submission form; please note that original, unique and detailed characters are far preferred, and reviews will get you a better chance! I'd like an even break of girls and boys, and I will accept eight characters - four major and four minor. Please PM your submissions to me - do not put them in reviews.

* * *

 **Name** : please include any nicknames, include who calls them this and how they got it, and make their name(s) match their ethnicity, background and species; for example, a Shadowhunter from Japan would have a very different name from a mundane from Manchester.

 **Age** : between fifteen and twenty one. Please include their birthday!

 **Hometown and nationality:**

 **Element they represent:**

 **Personality** : the more detailed, the better! At least one paragraph, but can be as detailed as you like - please insure it is consistent, eg no 'shy but fiesty but quiet', if you understand what I mean.

 **Appearance** : as above - the more detailed, the better! Every detail matters - do they have a scar they got from trying to climb onto the roof following a bet from their twin brother when they were twelve? Are their eyes different sizes, which makes them look constantly confused? Are they self-conscious about their small mouth, or maybe the first Mark they ever got, which ended up lopsided?

 **How did they become a jinn?:** were they created a jinn? Were they a corpse raised by a warlock? Maybe they were a mundane Marked by a demon, or a Shadowhunter Turned by the demon.

 **Why were they chosen?** : why this person specifically? This could be anything - perhaps the angel who fell still has a fondness for a particular Nephilim family, a demon found this mundane's desperation to be perfect to turn against them, or a warlock found the right corpse at the right time.

 **Family and friends** : details of family and friends still alive, as well as your character's relationship with them. Include romantic relationships and, for Shadowhunters, parabatai.

 **Romance?:** yes or no, what kind of person would they be interested in, how do they act in a relationship or around people they are interested in?

 **Skills** :

 **Languages they can speak and why:**

 **Weaknesses** :

 **Favourite band/musician** :

 **Something about them that no one knows/would guess:**

 **Their typical outfit:**

 **Their greatest fear:**

 **Their greatest dream:**

 **Number one pet peeve:**

 **Favourite music lyrics or lines of poetry (more than one if you like):**

 **One thing about themselves they would like to change:**

 **One thing about the world they would like to change:**

 **Three quotes from them (include context!):**

 **Reaction to being a jinn:**


End file.
